


Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

by thatonenoahkid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, Literally So Adorable, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Tour Bus, Tour days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenoahkid/pseuds/thatonenoahkid
Summary: Gerard can't sleep, so he crawls into his boyfriend's bunk.Needless to say, it's adorable.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Kudos: 18





	Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I broke up with my girlfriend, so I was in need of cuddles. I don't usually write in past tense anymore, but it really fit the story, so... Enjoy the fluffy one shot! :]
> 
> (Fic title is from the song Dark Alley by Fall Out Boy, which is my favourite FOB song)

Gerard couldn’t sleep.

Ever.

So when Ray was woken up to his boyfriend crawling into his bunk with him, he wasn’t that surprised.

“Hey baby,” Ray said quietly as Gerard got under the covers. Ray smiled and wrapped an arm around Gerard, petting his hair softly. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I missed you,” Gerard whispered, seeming almost embarrassed. Ray just pulled him closer, finding it adorable.

Gerard nuzzled his face into Ray’s side, putting his arms around Ray’s torso.

“C’mere, baby,” Ray said, turning so he wasn’t on his back and he was facing Gerard. He planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, still running his hands through Gerard’s hair. “I love you.”

“Mm, love you too,” Gerard told him sleepily. He pressed his face into Ray’s chest, breathing in. He wanted this to last forever. Both of them did.

Ray grabbed Gerard’s face with his free hand, and softly pressed his lips against Gerard’s. He wasn’t expecting Gerard to kiss back.

But kiss back he did.

He immediately moved his hands to the back of Ray’s neck, kissing back with such force that he almost made Ray roll back onto his back. When he pulled back, Ray smiled at him. And even though the bunk was dark, Gerard could see it.

“Mm, time for bed,” Ray said. “No more kisses, we should sleep.” Gerard nodded, and pushed his face back into Ray’s chest.

Ray sighed dreamily, knowing that his life was perfect at the moment.

And he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
